There has been proposed a nurse call system which includes a nurse call master unit having a display capable of displaying patient information (see Patent Document 1).
A nurse manager such as a chief nursing officer or a chief nurse in a hospital can consider assignment of new inpatients to nurses while confirming patient information such as scheduled date of hospitalization and previous symptom history for each new inpatient, utilizing the system described in the patent document 1, etc. . . . .